The New Crime Clown
by PokeMasterShaun
Summary: What if Lily and James weren't Harry's real parents. What if his real parents are none other than Harley Quinn and the Joker! Watch as Harry ditches his previous name in order to become Harrison Quinn - The New Clown Prince of Crime! Set during the end of 4th year and read to discover the surprise in the story. Working on Sequel.
1. The New Crime Clown

**AN: Hey guy its PokeMasterShaun here with **_**another **_**story but this time it will be a quick one-shot. The idea for this story is a combination of playing Arkham Asylum/City and reading Demon Girl 15's "Hush Little Baby" and DZ2's "Harry's Last Laugh" as well as listening to the Joker theme from Arkham Asylum. There is a Link to the song on my profile. Anyway here it is: The New Crime Clown!**

Harry ducked behind a table in the middle of the great hall as a curse flew over his head. He had no idea what had happened, first they were all toasting to Cedric's memory and then the next thing he knew was the whole school as well as the delegates from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were launching spell after spell, curse after curse at him. He managed to avoid all of them and took out several of his attackers due to his training for the tournament. As he hid there, a voice spoke to him in his head. It was high pitched and cold, but at the same time was warm and comforting.

"_Why are you hiding? Why not show them your true power, the darkness that you try so hard to keep locked away?_"

The voice held a slightly insane yet mocking tone.

"_It would be so much simpler if you stopped holding back, just turn around and kill them, just like you killed Quirell. Although, don't do it as messily as him. Aw to hell with it, do it as messily as you can! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!_"

Harry grabbed his head, as if he was trying to pull the voice from his head. He felt a fist collide with his cheek and fell sideward to the ground. He spat out a mouthful of blood and glanced up at who had punched him and saw his former best friend: Ron Weasley.

"Professor! I got him, I got the dark Bastard!"

An old man with long white hair and an even longer beard, dressed in the most eye watering yellow robes ever created, smiled at the youngest Weasley boy.

"Ah good. Bring him up here my boy. We will finally be able to rid ourselves of this young dark lord."

Harry felt himself being dragged roughly towards the high table, while listening to several insults and jeers being thrown his way. He ignored them as the voice in his head continued to mock him.

"_You see! Without the power you were granted with by your mother and I at you birth, you will never be able to win. Especially against HIM!_"

For some unbidden reason, the image of a large man appeared before him. A large image of a bat across his chest. Harry snarled at him before the image vanished and was replaced by the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore.

"Now my boy. I believe it's time for you to be ridden from our world before you hurt other people." He raised his wand, pointed it at Harry and as he began to say the first word of the killing curse, the voice reappeared in his head once again.

"_Show them the power you have, show them that you are truly my son!_"

Before Dumbledore could finish saying the curse, he heard a sound that froze his blood cold. It was a high pitched, insane laugh. He looked around for the source of the sound before realising that source was none other than Harry Potter. He watched in horror as Harry's skin began to pale, his jet-black hair became even wilder, his lips becoming a blood red and were stretched into a wide grin as he laughed. His muscles grew a little bigger and he also grew quite a bit in height, he was the same size as Ron. His robes and the clothes underneath transformed into a bright acid green silk suit, a blood red shirt and bright green tie with pointed black shoes, white silk gloves and a neon pink flower in his breast pocket.

Soon the laughter died and Harry stood up. Gasps and screams of shock were heard as the hall saw his new attire. Harry grinned as he stared around at everyone before letting out a loud: "BOO!" and howled with laughter as they all screamed.

"Ah, it always was fun to torture the smaller ones." He said cackling and everyone noticed his voice was a little more high pitched and sounded quite insane. He glanced at Ron and grinned at the horrified expression on his face.

"Aw is ickle roniekins scared of mean old Harry." He asked in a mocking tone "I should thank you Weasley. If it wasn't for you and the others betraying me, I would still be that pathetic excuse for a human." He stared at Dumbledore who asked in a slightly fearful voice:

"Who are you?"

"Why Dumb-ass-door, that is a tricky question. But I am no longer Harry Potter" he leapt up on to the table and, in an unknown re-enactment to something his father had done to his greatest foe in Arkham, spread his arms wide and said "I'm Harrison J Quinn, son of Harley Quinn and The Joker. As my father always said: "If you're gonna go out, go out with a smile. Now, witches and wizards, Welcome to the MADHOUSE! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun, pointed it at Ron and squeezed the trigger. He laughed as they all screamed but all that came out was a flag with the word "bang" written on it.

"Oh god you suckers are so easy to fool. I was only joking!" he laughed before pulling the trigger again. The whole hall screamed in horror as the flag shot out of the barrel and embedded itself into Ron's head. He fell backwards over the table, dead. Harrison lifted a hand to his mouth and, with a look of innocence on his face, said only one word:

"Oops."

Dumbledore fired a curse at Harrison while shouting: "This ends now Potter! _Avada Kedavra!_"

Everyone watched in shock as Harrison easily dodged the curse before letting out a blood curling laugh.

"Oh Dumbly, you don't get it. My name's not Potter and the fun's just begun!"

That night the only thing that could be heard coming from Hogwarts, was the sounds of screaming and an insane, high pitched laugh.

**HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM ****HP&BM**

_**14 Years Previously**_

"_Push Miss Quinn, push!"_

_A few seconds later, the sound of a baby crying was heard. It was then taken away as a policeman came in and hand cuffed the woman._

"_Harley Quinn, you are under arrest for several cases of murder and theft. You will be taken back to Arkham and you son will be sent to Britain to get away from your disgusting presence."_

_Harley Quinn was a young woman in her late twenties with long blonde that was done up in pigtails hair with red and black high lights at the bottom of each one, red on the left and black on the right, pale skin and baby blue eyes. She currently had her mask off, was sweating and cried out:_

"_No! You can't take Harrison away from me! I've already lost my dear puddin; don't take my baby away too!" Tears were running down her face as she was pulled from her bed, dragged out of the hospital and was forced into a cop car. She saw that baby Harrison was being carried by an old man with grey hair and was wearing a trench coat. She let out a loud wail as she saw that her baby was then handed to Batman! The man that had killed her dear Mr J! She was then knocked out to keep her from screaming any more._

_She woke up several hours later in her cell and began to cry. When several of the inmates found out what happened, they were enraged. Especially the females. Even some of the female doctors felt sorry for Harley who never was the same after that night._

Harley sat bolt right up, sweating and gasping, before laying back in her bed. She had been like this ever since that dreaded night fourteen years ago. She hardly ever ate and didn't even move for her interview with the doctors. While she knew that some people had been trying to cheer her up, like her friend Red aka Poison Ivy, no one could bring her out of the deep depression. But what she didn't know was that her past was catching up with her and soon, Gotham would once again become fearful of an insane laugh. She heard a tapping noise on her cell door and looked up. She gasped. There, standing in front of her, was her puddin; The Joker!

He quickly opened the door at caught Harley as she leapt at him. She opened her mouth to speak but Joker gave her a look telling her to stay quiet. He was unnaturally serious. They crept through the darkness, passing cells of sleeping inmates before reaching a wall. Joker pulled out a can of spray paint and painted a large circle on the wall and added two eyes and a smile. A few seconds later, the circle fell backwards as the acid in the paint ate through the wall. Harley followed him through the wall and towards the docks were they both stole a boat and rode back to Gotham. Halfway back Joker quickly cut the ignition and turned to Harley and grinned.

"How are you alive?" asked Harley as she stared at her dear Mr J. Joker's grin widened as he began his story.

_**14 years ago**_

_Joker's body was stuffed into the back of one of the cop cars by two cops. As they drove towards the cemetery to bury the body. They heard a weak chuckle and were then knocked out._

_They awoke an hour later, tied up in a hole in the ground. The glanced up and saw something that made their blood run cold. The Joker, alive and not well above them. They watched as he pulled out a vial filled with blue liquid and drank it in one gulp. They saw the markings on Jokers face disappear and his hair grew back. He then tossed the vial in with them and grinned._

"_You gotta love faking your death after doing the old switcheroo with the Bat's antidote, I did it right after he destroyed my Lazurus Pit and the poor old Batsy knocked himself out with the explosion__. So I grabbed the cure and switched it with harmless goo." He let out a laugh that was proof enough that he was well again. According to Batman, he couldn't even laugh for a few seconds without coughing. Now he was laughing strongly and madly. His face then took on a slightly sad look as he stared at the two cops._

"_You know. After burying the two of you I will have to go into hiding." He said looking up from then and staring at Gotham. He turned back to face them and they saw that he had a small smile on his face. "But I will be back when HE comes. And once he does you're all gonna be screwed! HA HA HA HA! And with that out of the way it's time to be buried." He grabbed the shovel next to him and began to fill the pit._

Harley stared at him, amazed by his story. She then stepped forward and hugged him whilst she began to cry.

"Mr J" she cried, hugging him tighter "They took our baby away. And I don't know where he is. All I know is that he is in Britain!"

Joker pushed her away, just far enough for her to see his face and she was amazed to see him grinning.

"Don't worry Harls; our dear old son will be back with us shortly. I can tell."

**HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM ****HP&BM**

**Two Weeks Later**

Batman was currently fighting his way through a crowd of thugs, all armed with baseball bats and pipes. He dodged a swipe from one while punching him in the chin. He leapt at another thug and snapped his arm before knocking him out. He flipped backwards and delivered a Reverse Axe/Hammer Kick to the goon behind him. He then dispatched the others with a roundhouse kick. He then walked towards the door that they had been guarding. He opened it and stepped inside the room. The door swung closed and the room was immersed in darkness. A few seconds later a spotlight was placed over Batman. He quickly raised a hand to his eyes, allowing them to get accustomed to the light. He then saw Harley Quinn standing next to a large swivel chair. She was dressed in her outfit she wore back in Arkham City.

"Hey B-Man, long time no see. How are ya, ya been busy?" Batman just glared at her.

"How did you escape Arkham Quinn? Last I heard you were nothing but a living corpse." It was then that he heard something that made him freeze. A high pitched, maniacal laugh came from the swivel chair next to Harley.

"No, that's impossible. You died right in front of me." He said as the chair spun round, revealing the grinning face of the Joker who let out another loud laugh.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! Oh Batsy, you should know me by now. I never play by the rules, especially when they involve not being able to do the thing I love most: Pissing you off. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Batman quickly reached to his utility belt, grabbed a Batarang and hurled it at the Joker. He quickly dodged it only to be punched by Batman. Batman then punched Harley, sending her flying into the corner of the room and she slammed into the wall. Joker quickly launched a punch which was blocked by Batman but this left him uncovered and was soon kicked in the shin by Joker. Batman the head butted Joker, grabbed his arm and lifted him over his head. Joker landed on the ground with a loud **THUD **but he was soon back on his feet as he managed to punch the Dark Knight in the face. He grabbed the Hero of the Night and put him in a headlock.

"Come on Batsy, go to sleep. That's a good little Bat."

Unfortunately the Dark Knight managed to break out of the hold and elbowed the Joker in the stomach. He stepped backward clutching his stomach only to be uppercutted and sent flying backwards. He was the picked up by Batman and thrown into the wall and landed next to Harley. The Dark Hero walked forwards, a Batarang held in one hand and a pair of handcuffs in the other. As he was about a foot away from him, he felt a kick across the jaw and stumbled sideways. He glanced up at what hit him and froze. Harley and the Joker too, stared at the person in front of them. It was Harley who spoke first.

"Harrison?"

Harrison Quinn looked at his mother and father, and grinned.

"Hey mom, Popps. How ya doing?" He then ducked as a black boot swung over his head and he punched the Batman in in unprotected crotch. Now usually this wouldn't hurt but Harrison had wrapped his magic around the gloves to give off the feeling of the cruciatus curse. So the usual pain was amplified by x100. So it was no wonder when the Dark Night let out a loud scream of pain and fell over. He was quickly knocked out with a boot to the head. Harrison then walked over to his parents and healed them with his magic by letting it flow through them.

After a rather tearful greeting from Harley, the newly reunited family quickly escaped the building.

When they finally arrived back at the Joker and Harley's base, Harrison began telling them his life story. It took a while to finish though as Harley kept trying to leave and go kill the Dursleys but was then calmed when Harrison had told her that he had dealt with them. Harley and Joker roared with laughter when he told them about the fight at Hogwarts and how he remembered who he truly was and his transformation.

"That's my boy!" Joker said, grinning as he slapped Harrison on the back. When they had calmed down Harrison looked at this father.

"Now what do we do Popps?" The Joker grinned at him.

"Now, we announce our presence to the world! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Soon Harrison and Harley joined in with the laughter.

**HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM ****HP&BM**

It was a peaceful night in the Gordon household. Jim Gordon and his wife Sarah were sat watching the evening news but gasped as the channel then changed, showing Harley Quinn grinning at the camera.

"Hello Gotham people, its Harley Quinn here with a special announcement. But before that I have a Special guest with me tonight!" The camera turned and all around Gotham City, gasps were heard as the grinning face of the Joker was shown.

"Impossible!" Yelled Jim as he stared at the screen. Sarah stared in horror as the Joker began to speak.

"Greetings people of Gotham, it is I the Joker hear to say that I'm not dead and that basically you all screwed. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Ah I feel so sad that I can't see all of your scared as hell faces watching me, oh well. Anyway, Harley hear has a special announcement for you all!"

"Tank you puddin. Now people of Gotham; put your hands together for our son: Harrison Quinn the NEW Clown Prince of Crime!" Once again the camera turned and once again the people of Gotham gasped. On the screen was a boy, about the age of fourteen, maybe fifteen, with wild jet-black hair, green eyes, pale skin and blood red lips that were stretched into a grin. He wore an acid green silk suit, a blood red shirt, a bright green tie, white silk gloves and pointed black shoes. He also had a neon pink flower in the breast pocket of the suit.

"Hello Gotham, Harrison hear to say you're all gonna die. But not all at the same time, no that would be to boring. No, you're going to die with a nice big smile on your face one at a time, or ten at a time or maybe a hundred at a time. Who cares, the main thing is you're going to die. Bye bye." And with that, the TV went back to normal. But all around Gotham one thought was in everyone's mind:

"God help us all."

**AN: Well there you have it, my first one-shot. Please, leave a review telling me what you think and if I get enough likes, I may make a real story out of this. But that depends on how many likes I get. Also, a review would be nice as I am becoming interested in writing Joker stories and it would nice to see what other people think of my representation of the Joker. Also I have a new poll up on my profile if anyone is interested in checking it out. Anyway, this is PokeMasterShaun, signing off.**


	2. The Teaser

**AN: Hey guys its PokeMasterShaun with the teaser to my next story: The Rise of a Clown's Jester. I've received a couple of PM's asking whether it will be a multi-chapter story or a one-shot series. I decided that as I already have THREE multi-chapter stories that I'll try something different and do them as a one-shot series. Anyway enjoy the teaser! On with the show!**

Batman dodged as a white glove shot past his head. He lashed out with a punch of his own and it slammed into the Joker's bleached white face. Joker growled and rolled backwards. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small revolver. A grin split his face as he fired up and a small cable shot out.

"Bye bye Batsy! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Batman let out a growl and hurled a Batarang at the cable but it was too late. Joker had escaped through an open window and sure enough, when he glanced at the corner, Quinn was gone too. He raised his hand to the side of his cowl and pressed the communicator that was built into it.

"Oracle, Joker and Quinn got away. The thing that I don't get is that they didn't even steal anything. It's like they just came in and took everyone hostage just for fun." He heard a soft clatter of keys being typed at the other end of the comm.

"Ah Bruce, I don't think you're going to like this." He heard the nervousness that coloured her voice. He sighed.

"When do I ever do." It wasn't a question. He heard Oracle give a weak laugh.

"I'm afraid that we've lost all contact with Stephanie. She disappeared of the grid about an hour ago." Batman groaned internally.

"And that about the same time that I was called out here. Is there anything you can do to find her?"

"I'm working on it."

**HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM HP&BM**

Stephanie groaned as she scanned the alleyway, she was so sure that she had seen him come this way. She had been chasing Harrison Quinn, the son of Joker and Harley Quinn, in order to get Batman's respect. He kept treating her like a kid. She froze when she heard a splash behind her. She turned around only to see a man holding a knife. She couldn't see his face due to it being covered by his hood.

"Oh lookie what I found, a new bitch to please me."

Fear shot down her spine. She knew that she should be able to take care of this guy but, well, it's a whole different thing when you could end up getting raped. She took a step back but fell. A bottle skidded in front of her. The man began to walk towards her.

"Oh, someone's getting ready, this will be a good one."

He was only a couple of yards away. She began to scramble backwards, fear tearing at her like a tornado.

"Stay away from me, STAY AWAY!" She screamed. The man raised his knife and began to run. They both froze as a voice echoed through the alleyway.

"Now now, what do we have hear? A man that can't tell the difference between a girl and a sex doll." The bot looked up at the fire escape that was just above them to the right. There stood a tall boy, about the age of sixteen, dressed in a bright acid-green suit over a blood-red shirt and bright green tie with a neon pink flower in his breast pocket. He had wild jet-black hair, pale white skin, emerald green eyes and blood-red lips. The man whimpered and began to back away. The boy's grin widened.

"Now we can't have you leaving, you did something naughty and now you pay." His voice turned from its light and playful to a dark and sinister tone. He pulled out a card from his suit pocket and threw it to the ground. It sank into the ground in front of the man. Stupidly, the man picked up the card. He laughed as it was a simple playing card. The Ace of Hearts.

"That all you got!" The man snarled as he advanced upon the downed batgirl. Stephanie however noticed the sadistic grin on the boy's face. He sighed before clicking his fingers. A small ball of fire appeared in his hand.

"Oh well, you know what they say: If you play with people's hearts, you're gonna get burned…or something like that."

He flicked the fireball with deadly accuracy. The ball struck the card which promptly exploded, killing the man instantly. Stephanie screamed and covered her head. She heard the boy laughing hysterically above her but quickly stopped. She heard a muffled thump and then the sound of footprints. She looked up and saw the boy approaching her. She watched in surprise as the pale skin and blood-red lips vanished to be replaced by tanned skin and normal lips. The boy smiled at her and she blushed.

"You ok?" She stared at him in surprise.

"Why do you care, you're the bad guy aren't you Harrison Quinn!" She snapped harshly. Harrison did nothing but returned his face to its original Joker-like look. She felt disappointed that the normal boy vanished.

"Oh is that how you say thank you for stopping you getting raped? After all the Bat wasn't here to save you now was he?"

She opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it as she knew he was right. He continued.

"It's your first night out and the Bats let you go alone. Now if I was Batman, which I'm glad I'm not, I would have stuck with you to make sure you were safe."

"What's your point." She snapped, glaring at the grinning fool.

"What I'm saying is that if you join me, I will make sure that nothing like that will ever happen to you again." She hated to admit it but he was right. Why did Batman let her go herself and why hadn't he shown up yet.

"So if I join you, you promise to protect me no matter what?" The boy's grin widened.

"With my life."

"I don't know, how do I know that this isn't a trick?" The boy put on a look of mock-hurt which caused her to giggle.

"My dear women, you wound me with such lack of trust. After all, all Clowns need a Jester by their side." He extended a hand out to her. She bit her lip in thought before slowly and tentatively, she reached her own hand out and gripped his.

**AN: Whoooooo, is anyone else excited. This will be a little shorter than the other and if anyone can guess where I'm going with this story then congrats, you win a free digital cookie(hands over a cookie). Anyway, make sure you check out my other stories and keep an eye out for when this is uploaded. Also, the Halloween Special Chapter Poll is still open so make sure you vote for which story you want to give the Special to. This is PokeMasterShaun, signing off.**


	3. Announcement

**AN: Hey guys its PokeMasterShaun here with an announcement. I don't know if many of you know this but the sequel to this story was recently posted only a couple of days ago. So I would really appreciate it if you guys check it out and maybe leave a review. Also, like with Halloween, I will be putting up a poll for a special Christmas story. Once again its up to you guys and the poll will be up until 18****th**** of December. So once again make sure to check out my other stories and I'll see you guys when I update my next story. This is PokeMasterShaun, signing off.**


End file.
